Đối mặt với quỷ dữ
by ILoveChrisColfer29
Summary: Kurt và bạn của cậu đã quá mệt mỏi khi bị coi là những kẻ thua cuộc của trường McKinley. Một ngày nọ, họ quyết định chơi một trò chơi để thay đổi định mệnh của chính mình, cá cược bằng cả mạng sống với chiếc bảng cầu cơ và gặp được tên quỷ dữ. Thực hiện điều ước là chuyện dễ dàng, nhưng cái giá họ phải trả là chuyện không thể tưởng tượng được. Demon!Sebastian.


Đối mặt với quỷ dữ

Author: ImOnlyaHuman ( )

Translator: Yen Nhi Kurtsie Nguyen

Summary: Kurt và bạn của cậu đã quá mệt mỏi khi bị coi là những kẻ thua cuộc của trường McKinley. Một ngày nọ, họ quyết định chơi một trò chơi để thay đổi định mệnh của chính mình, cá cược bằng cả mạng sống với chiếc bảng cầu cơ và gặp được tên quỷ dữ. Thực hiện điều ước là chuyện dễ dàng, nhưng cái giá họ phải trả là chuyện không thể tưởng tượng được. Demon!Sebastian.

Chap 1: Cá cược với quỷ dữ

ẦM!

Tiếng của một thứ gì đó đập vào chiếc tủ sắt vang lên, sau đó là tiếng của những quyển sách và đồ dùng học tập rơi xuống đất.

"Thằng bê đê"

"Tránh dường đi thằng bệnh hoạn."

"Đồ thua cuộc"

"Đi tự tử nhanh đi cho thế giới nó đẹp lên một chút"

Một cô gái tóc nâu với thân hình nhỏ nhắn, một cô gái Gothic người châu Á, một cô gái mập mạp tóc hạt dẻ và một cô gái người La-tinh giật người khi thấy bạn của họ bị mấy tên đầu gấu bắt nạt, vai của cậu đập mạnh vào cửa tủ và đồ của cậu thì rơi xuống đất. Mấy tên đầu gấu cười rộ lên rồi bỏ đi.

Không có ai quan tâm cả.

Đây chẳng qua là chuyện rất đỗi bình thường.

"Cậu c-có sao kh-không?" Cô gái Gothic lắp bắp hỏi.

"Tớ không sao hết, cảm ơn cậu." Cậu trả lời. Cuối cùng, sau khi đám đầu gấu biến mất cuối hành lang, họ bước đến để nhặt đồ và giúp cậu đứng lên.

"Nè" Bạn cậu nói, đưa cho cậu chiếc túi xách.

"Cảm ơn Lucy." Cậu mỉm cười với cô bạn mập mạp.

"Chúa ơi, tớ chán mấy cái mẹ này lắm rồi." Cô gái La-tinh vừa nói vừa chỉnh lại cặp mắt kính đen to dày trên sóng mũi.

"Santana." Rachel gằn giọng cảnh báo.

"Gì chứ?" Santana nhún vai.

"Nếu bọn họ mà nghe được thì tụi mình chết hết!" Rachel thì thầm, không thể tin những điều mà bạn cô vừa thốt ra.

"Thà chết còn sướng hơn." Santana lầm bầm.

"T-tốt nhất là-là chúng ta n-nên v-vào nhà vệ s-sinh để kiểm tra v-vết thương c-của cậu đi K-Kurt." Tina vừa nói vừa dẫn cậu bạn khập khễnh tới WC.

"Tớ lúc nào cũng có mấy cái vết bầm trên lưng mà. Chắc nó sẽ không lành nổi cho tới khi tụi mình tốt nghiệp đâu." Kurt thì thầm, mắt cậu nhìn xuống đất trong chán nản và thất vọng.

Rồi tất cả bọn họ lặng lẽ biến mất sau cánh cửa nhà vệ sinh nữ.

Đối với họ, chuyện này là hết sức bình thường. Đây là những gì diễn ra với họ hằng ngày. Họ không nhớ rằng từ khi nào mà nó bắt đầu nhưng họ luôn phải đối mặt với nó. Bị đẩy vào tủ đồ, bị tạt slushies, bị ném bong bóng nước tiểu, bị gọi bằng những cái tên quái dị, trường trung học là một trò chơi mà chỉ những người quyền lực nhất mới có thể tồn tại. Học chung với những tên đần độn nhưng lại có thế lực thật là khó chịu cho một vài người.

Một vài người như họ.

Một thằng đồng tính tên Kurt Hummel, một con người quái dị thích mặc mấy cái áo len già khằng tên Rachel Berry, một cô gái béo phì tên Lucy Caboosey Fabray, một người hay nói lắp lập dị mặc đồ kiểu Gothic tên Tina Cohen-Chang và cô gái La-tinh tên Santana Lopez được mệnh danh là con mọt sách của trường, tất cả bọn họ đều đã phải chấp nhận số phận của mình, là những người quái đản, là bọn thua cuộc từ khi vừa mới chân ướt chân ráo bước vào cánh cửa trường McKinley. Lúc đầu, họ chỉ bị những học sinh khác làm ngơ mỗi khi trong lớp yêu cầu làm bài theo nhóm. Và rồi nhờ vào đám đầu óc đậu hũ mặc áo đồng phục, toàn trường bắt đầu xa lánh và cô lập họ.

Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Lucy và Tina đã là bạn với nhau từ năm thứ nhất. Họ luôn theo sát và giúp đỡ nhau mỗi khi cần.

Họ luôn cố gắng lờ đi những lời thì thầm, những cái liếc mắt khinh bỉ mà mọi người vẫn hay vứt cho họ mỗi ngày khi họ bước chân đến trường. Những thứ hết sức đơn giản, như việc thức dậy mỗi buổi sáng để đến trường, bỗng chốc trở nên vô cùng khó khăn cho họ. Có những ngày, họ không hề muốn lăn ra khỏi giường, mà bù lại họ nằm cuộn tròn trong chăn, không phải màng tới sự độc ác và tàn nhẫn của thế giới bên ngoài. Nhưng rồi họ nhận ra rằng họ không thể nào nằm mãi ở nhà được, họ phải thức dậy, bước ra ngoài và đối mặt với những nỗi kinh hoàng đang chờ đón họ. Nhưng lạ một điều, chưa từng có thầy cô, học sinh hay bất kì ai khác nhận ra sự vắng mặt hay trễ nải của họ, chưa bao giờ.

Niềm vui duy nhất của họ là khi tham gia CLB Glee. Lúc đầu, họ luôn chắc rằng họ sẽ trở thành những ngôi sao lớn. Với sự hào hứng và vui mừng, năm đứa trẻ ngây thơ đăng kí vào CLB Glee duy nhất trong trường, và ảo tưởng rằng tham gia vào CLB nào đó thì sẽ giúp cho việc giao tiếp ở trường sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn, nhưng họ đã mắc một sai lầm cực kì lớn. Sự thật là, CLB Glee là CLB thảm hại nhất trong trường, nên thay vì được tôn trọng thì họ lại bị tạt nhiều slushies và bị coi thường hơn. Mặc dù mọi chuyện trở nên tồi tệ đi, Glee hóa ra là một nơi an toàn và cũng là nơi duy nhất giữ cho họ tỉnh táo trong mấy ngày qua.

Họ là những người sống sót. Và họ luôn cố gắng lờ đi những đau thương mà bọn vận động viên và bọn con gái ác mồm ác miệng mang lại, cố không nghe những lời người khác nói, nhưng đôi khi lời nói còn sắc hơn cả lưỡi lam, đâm sâu hơn là dao nhọn và cứng như sắt. Vào giờ ăn trưa, họ luôn ngồi bàn xa nhất trong tận góc trái, ăn thức ăn của mình trong nỗi sợ hãi tột độ. Khi giờ ăn trưa hết, sự tra tấn lại tiếp tục và chỉ tạm dừng khi chuông reo báo hết giờ học, rồi tất cả mọi chuyện lại tiếp tục lặp đi lặp lại vào ngày hôm sau.

Nó sẽ không bao giờ kết thúc. Và mỗi ngày trôi qua họ lại tiến gần tới cái chết… tiến gần hơn tới việc mất đầu óc và sự bình tĩnh…

-ksksks-

"Các cậu sẵn sàng chưa?" Rachel thì thầm nhỏ đến nỗi bạn của cô phải nghiêng người vào mới có thể nghe thấy cô. Họ đang ở trong một căn phòng tối và thứ ánh sáng phát ra duy nhất là từ những cây nến. Tina lặng lẽ đốt thêm những cây nến sau bàn và lầm bầm rằng những cây nến trắng sẽ bảo vệ họ khỏi quỷ dữ.

"Mắc cái gì phải thì thầm chứ?" Santana đảo mắt.

"Tớ không chắc về chuyện này nữa… có lẽ chúng ta nên dừng lại." Lucy nhìn bạn cô với ánh mắt thận trọng, do dự một chút trước khi đặt ngón tay lên mũi tên của bảng cầu cơ.

Đó là một ngày thứ sáu bình thường và bọn họ đang ngồi ở nhà Tina. Họ xem vài bộ phim kinh dị, ăn bắp rang và nói về mọi chuyện tệ hại xảy ra trong ngày: bọn vận động viên, những người làm lơ họ và mọi thứ khác nữa. Rồi cái này dẫn tới cái khác, và họ bắt đầu chơi trò Sự Thật hay Thách thức, không ai trong họ hỏi nhau về đời sống tình dục hay những bí mật thầm kín (bởi vì hãy đối mặt với sự thật đi, họ sống trong thế giới nhỏ bé riêng của họ, họ biết hết những bí mật và đời sống tình dục của nhau. Mà khoan đã. Đời sống tình dục gì chứ? Chưa từng có đứa con gái hay con trai nào nói chuyện gì với họ nhiều năm rồi, trừ khi là mấy từ 'tránh xa tôi ra',) nên cuối cùng họ chỉ có thể chọn thử thách, nhờ sự mê tín hơi vô lý từ của Tina, tất cả bọn họ giờ đây ngồi xung quanh cái bàn uống cà phê với cái bảng cầu cơ.

"Tớ không hiểu tại sao chúng ta phải làm cái…cái thứ này." Kurt nói trong khó chịu. "Làm để làm cái gì cơ chứ?"

"Chúng ta có thể hỏi ác quỷ bí mật của ai đó và dùng nó chống lại họ."

"Đùa à? Cậu định hăm dọa tụi nó ư? Trước khi cậu có thể mở miệng ra thì tụi mình đã bị chôn sống dưới đất mà không ai nhận ra rồi." Kurt nói, giọng đầy mỉa mai.

Santana đảo mắt, cô biết rõ thế nào cậu cũng sẽ nói vậy. "hoặc là sẽ giống như trong TV, ác quỷ có thể thực hiện điều ước của chúng ta." Cô lý giải.

"Vậy thì sao? Ác quỷ có biến chúng ta thành cái gì?"

"Ai biết được, trở thành nhóm Spice Girls chăng? Sẽ thật tuyệt vời nếu chúng ta trở nên nổi tiếng hay gì đó." Santana nhún vai. "làm người nổi tiếng có hại gì đâu phải không?"

Kur đảo mắt bực bội. "Cái nhóm đó toàn là nữ mà!" Nói rồi cậu liếc Santana khi cô cười mỉa mai cậu, "Giỡn hả?"

"Sao? Cậu có chắc là sẽ không ước cái gì nếu mà cái trò gọi quỷ này thực sự có hiệu quả không?"

"Ước cái gì cơ chứ?"

"Ai biết được? Bạn trai chăng?" Cô thở dài khi Kurt đảo mắt một lần nữa, "hay-hay là chúng ta có thể kêu họ kéo cái đám vận động viên bệnh hoạn đó xuống địa ngục luôn, hay là biến tụi mình thành những người nổi tiếng thay vì là đám thua cuộc, nghĩ thử coi." Santana táp lại. "Cứ thử đi, tụi mình còn cái gì để mất nữa đâu."

"Không còn cái gì hả? Lỡ họ đòi lấy mạng tụi mình rồi sao?"

"Mạng sống ấy hả? Mạng sống gì chứ Quý Cô, dù gì chúng ta cũng chết thôi, nếu như cậu không để ý, cái vụ bắt nạt dạo này đi hơi bị xa rồi đó. Với lại đây cũng chỉ là cái bảng Cầu cơ thôi mà, sẽ không có gì xảy ra đâu, cậu cũng nói là cậu không tin mấy cái chuyện này mà, vậy thì sợ cái gì? Đâu có phải tự nhiên họ chui ra từ cái bảng rồi lấy hồn tụi mình đâu!" đảo mắt lần nữa khi Tina liếc cô, "Cái gì? Tệ lắm thì phim The Exorcist [một bộ phim ma] sẽ có phần mới thôi, với lại nhìn về mặt tích cực đi, ít nhất lúc đó tụi mình cũng sẽ nổi tiếng mà."

Kurt thở dài, vì sâu trong tâm cậu biết tất cả những gì cô nói là sự thật, chẳng hạn như sáng nay khi họ gặp mặt ở trước trường như mọi buổi sáng để đối mặt một ngày thậm tệ cùng nhau thì bỗng dưng một đám Ong chúa khốn nạn xuất hiện và chửi họ tới tấp. Kết quả là họ nằm la liệt dưới đất với những vết cào xước trên mặt trên cổ, hay như mấy lần mấy thằng vận động viên làm cậu trượt chân 4 lần và đẩy cù chỏ cậu 2 lần khi cậu đi trên hành lang, trước khi cậu bước chân vào lớp. Trong lớp thì cậu bị ném giấy ghi là 'thằng mút dương vật' hay 'Quý cô Hummel chúa tể bê đê' vào người, chưa hết, vào cuối giờ ăn trưa, mọi người đều bảo họ nhảy xuống vực chết luôn đi, và sẽ chẳng có ai thương nhớ họ đâu.

Kurt nuốt nước bọt, cố giữ lại những giọt nước mắt đang chực trào. "Sao cũng được, mấy cậu cũng biết là cái chuyện này không có thật mà phải không? Tớ không tin vào Chúa vậy mà mấy cậu lại bắt tớ ngồi đây với cái mấy cái thứ vớ vẩn này." Câu chêm vào, vừa thở ra vừa chăm chú nhìn móng tay hoàn hảo của mình. Cậu không muốn làm mấy chuyện nhảm nhí này, nhưng bị thuyết phục bởi những cái bĩu môi van xin của tụi bạn.

"Đừng n-nói vậy, mấy c-cái này là th-thật mà." Tina nói. "Chắc có gì đó sai sót, tụi mình nên kiểm tra lại câu thần chú."

"Ờ ờ, sao chả được, mà thôi đi, chắc họ có việc hay hơn để làm, mấy cậu biết đấy, như là gieo rắc sự thù hận trên khắp thế giới hoặc đang tham dự buổi biểu diễn của Marlin Manson hay sao đó." Kurt táp lời. "thật là thảm hại, ngay cả ác quỷ mà cũng không thèm để ý tới chúng ta." Kurt cười thầm. Họ đã cố gắng hơn 30 phút rồi, và chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

Santana bật cười. "Chết tiệt thật Môi Đàn Bà, cậu cũng có lý, ngay cả tụi ác quỷ cũng biết tụi mình tệ hại tới cỡ nào, nhưng mà mấy cậu cũng nên cầu mong cho cái chuyện cầu cơ này là giả, chứ tớ biết chắc là thế nào mấy cậu cũng sẽ vãi ra quần nếu như gặp quỷ thật." Santana bình tĩnh nói.

"Tớ thấy Lucifer [ác quỷ Satan] trong Supernatural cũng quyến rũ đấy chớ, đây không ngại nếu như được gặp mặt hắn đâu."

Santana cười thầm. "Cẩn thận điều ước của cậu đó Quý Cô, hắn ta mà nghe thấy được lỡ bắt cậu về làm nô lệ tình dục thì sao?"

"Nô lệ tình dục hả? Kệ nó, ít nhất thì hắn không phải kẻ kì thị đồng tính còn tớ thì được lên giường." Kurt vừa đùa vừa đảo mắt tinh nghịch.

"Các cậu có thôi đ-đi không? Nếu họ tới mà ngh-nghe được thì thế nào t-tụi mình c-cũng bị nguyền r-rủa." Tina từ tốn bảo. Cô ấy lúc nào cũng thích mấy cái vụ đen tối này, cô chỉ mặc đồ màu đen, với nhiều xiềng xích và mấy cái đồ gothic, cô vẽ eyeliner rất đậm, thường thì không ai có ý kiến gì về nó, chắc là do không ai quan tâm, chuyện đó đôi lúc cũng khá là phiền phức nhưng đôi khi cũng tốt bởi cô đã thành công trong việc làm hiệu trưởng trường McKinley tí nữa là vãi ra quần vì tưởng cô là ma cà rồng thật, chuyện đó cũng hơi bị vui đấy chứ.

"Tớ tưởng đó la vấn đề chính chứ Tina, cậu biết đó, gọi họ tới đây, yêu cầu họ làm cho chúng ta nổi tiếng và trả giá bằng linh hồn." Santana nói chậm rãi.

"Ghê thật." Kurt chêm vào.

"Tớ không biết mấy cậu thì sao, chứ tớ không tin vào mấy cái trò quỷ quái này… Chúa…ác quỷ…ma…Djinns, mấy cái đó không tồn tại", Kurt nói. "Tại các cậu thuyết phục tớ nên tớ mới tham gia, vậy bây giờ cái vụ này xong chưa?"

"Chắc xong rồi." Santana cắt lời, "nhưng nếu các cậu còn hứng thú thì thử lại lần nữa xem sao. Đây, để tớ thử lại trước." Cô gái người La-tinh ngồi xuống đất, bắt chéo chân lại dưới gầm bàn.

"Ờ, để cậu ấy thử đi, Santana dù gì cũng là một con quỷ rồi." Kurt chen vào.

"Vui quá ha, giờ lết cái mông cậu lên giường và giúp tớ một tay xem nào."

"Có cần thiết phải là tớ không?" Kurt liếc mấy đứa bạn một cách khó chịu, và rên mệt mỏi khi đám Santana nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt cún con, cuối cùng thì cậu bỏ cuộc, chui vào vòng tròn. Tất cả họ nắm tay nhau và tạo thành một vòng tròn xung quanh bảng Cầu Cơ và bắt đầu đọc thần chú cầu nguyện một lần nữa.

Ngón trỏ của mỗi người trong nhóm đặt lên cái tấm ván nhỏ, hình mũi tên. "Có ai trong căn phòng này ngoài chúng tôi ra hay không?" Santana hỏi lớn. Rồi họ ngồi yên, lắng nghe tiếng động, tiếng trả lời từ cõi âm. Họ bất chợt nhìn về hướng cánh cửa sổ, nơi mà đột nhiên một làn gió thổi qua và làm rung động vài cành cây, chúng cọ xát vào cửa sổ và tạo ra những âm thanh nghe như một giọng nói.

"Okay, cái đó ghê thật đó." Kurt đùa nhảm, nhưng không ai cười vì quá sợ hãi."

Họ chờ đợi. Và bỗng nhiên, chiếc mũi tên dịch chuyển một inch rưỡi về phía bắc.

'_Yes' (Có)_

"Má ơi, cái này là giỡn phải không?" Kurt đùa, dù họ có thể thấy là cậu đang rất lo lắng.

"Thôi nào Santana. Cậu làm hơi bị nhanh quá mức đấy. Nhìn là biết cậu tự tay kéo nó rồi." Rachel lắc đầu.

"Tớ đâu có." Santana chối.

"Ờ, chắc vậy." Lucy đảo mắt.

"Santana có đẩy mũi tên không?" Rachel hỏi bảng Cầu Cơ.

Mũi tên dịch chuyển tới câu trả lời.

'_No' (Không)_

"Thấy chưa."

"Sao cũng được." Rachel phớt lờ cô gái người La-tinh.

Santana thở ra khó chịu và hỏi thêm một câu nữa. "Thằng bạn đồng tính của tôi có tìm được Chàng Hoàn Hảo và lên giường không?" Mũi tên di chuyển.

'_No' (Không)_

"Ouch" Santana nhăn mặt.

"Chết đi Tana." Là câu trả lời của Kurt.

Cậu đảo mắt. "Santana có bao giờ hết cái tính mất nết không?" Kurt hỏi. Một lần nữa, mũi tên lại di chuyển.

'_No' (Không)_

"Cậu phải chấp nhận sự mất nết của tớ thôi Kurt à." Santana cười thầm. "Rachel có bao giờ hết cái tính diva không?"

'_No' (Không)_

"Tớ biết mà!"

"Cậu thôi đi được không?" Rachel gằn giọng. "Kể cả khi tớ khi tớ không tin là cái mũi tên này tự di chuyển, tớ cũng muốn thử." Rachel bắt đầu, tằng hắng để lấy giọng. "Uhm- tôi biết là mấy người ác quỷ cũng biết là tôi rất tài năng. Bởi vậy câu hỏi của tôi rất đơn giản, tôi cần phải hát bài nào cho lần thử giọng ở NYADA? Một bài hát nào đó mà có thể thể hiện hết giọng hát của tôi, mặc dù tôi biết thế nào mình cũng được nhận vào, vậy cho tôi hỏi khi nào thì tôi nhận được vai diễn đầu tiên trên Broadway? Và khi nào thì tôi nhận được giải Tony đầu tiên để cho bọn ngờ nghệch kia biết tài năng của tôi không có giới hạn-" Rachel nói mà không ngừng lại dù chỉ là một giây, bạn của cô chỉ có thể ngồi giương mắt ếch ra nhìn, họ không biết là cô có khả năng nói mà không cần không khí .

Santana là người đầu tiên chớp mắt. "Đùa hả? Đây là lần đầu tiên có ai đó ở cõi âm trả lời tụi mình sau mấy tiếng đồng hồ, vậy mà giờ cậu làm người ta bò lại hết xuống dưới rồi, ngay cả ma quỷ cũng có giới hạn đó Berry, Chúa ơi." Santana lắc đầu trong bất lực. "Xin thứ lỗi ác quỷ, mấy người có thể bỏ qua mấy câu hỏi đó." Cô cười mỉa mai và quay lại hướng bảng Cầu Cơ. "Vậy ông từ đâu tới?"

Chiếc màng cửa bay bay trong gió, bỗng chốc mọi thứ trong phòng trở nên im lặng một cách đáng sợ, chiếc mũi tên di chuyển từ chữ cái này tới chữ cái kia. Nó đang đánh vần.

'_H-E-L-L' (Địa ngục)_

"Thiệt không?"

Tina giật nảy mình "Santana, đừng đ-đùa n-nữa."

"Tớ nói rồi, không phải tớ." Santana cãi lại.

"Bất kể mấy ng-người là ai, d-dừng lại đ-di." Tina cầu xin.

"Tớ thề không phải tớ."

Sau một lúc tra hỏi nhau, mọi người đã tìm ra câu trả lời cuối cùng.

_Không có ai_ di chuyển nó cả.

"Im lặng." Lucy thì thầm "Cứ hỏi thêm một câu nữa đi."

Họ quay lại và chú ý vào cái bảng. Rồi họ lại để ngón trỏ lên cái mũi tên. "Tên của ông là gì?" Rachel hỏi, tim đập nhanh hết cỡ và mắt căng tròn sợ hãi.

Bốn người kia chỉ nhìn, mắt không dám ngó sang chỗ khác khi cái mũi tên lại bắt đầu đánh vần. Nó di chuyển từ chỗ này đến chỗ kia thật nhanh giống như có ai đó đang đẩy nó vậy.

'_M-A-N-Y' (Rất nhiều)_

"Vậy là sao? Tên ông là Many hả?" Kurt rợn người khi nghĩ đến câu trả lời.

Chiếc mũi tên dịch chuyển.

'_No' (Không)_

"Vậy là ông có nhiều cái tên?"

Cái mũi tên lại dịch chuyển.

'_Yes' (Đúng)_

Santana nuốt nước bọt. "Vậy… vậy ông có thể trả lời bất cứ câu hỏi nào à?"

'_Yes' (Đúng)_

"Vậy còn điều ước thì sao?"

'_Yes' (Có)_

"Ý ông là ông có thể ban cho chúng tôi điều ước đúng không?"

'_Yes' (Đúng)_

"Thiệt không? Vậy cách thực hiện thế nào? Chúng tôi sẽ ước một điều và tự nhiên nó sẽ trở thành sự thật á?"

'_Yes' (Đúng)_

"Làm sao được?"

'_C-R-O-S-S-R-O-A-D' (Ngã tư đường.)_

"Ngã tư đường hả?"

"Chúa ơi, con quỷ này xem nhiều chương trình quá Supernatural rồi." Kurt vừa cười vừa lắc đầu.

"IM ĐI" Mọi người đồng thanh.

"Sao chứ? Mấy cậu tin mấy cái điều con ma này nói hả?"

"Xin thứ lỗi cho b-bạn của t-tôi, cậu ấy bị mắc b-bệnh hay ngh-nghi ngờ mấy chuyện này." Tina nhăn nhó và nói chuyện rất lịch sự, vừa nói vừa liếc Kurt.

"Ờ phải rồi. Có thể chúng ta sẽ xem Supernatural marathon cùng nhau." Kurt đặt tay lên miệng để che tiếng cười khúc khích.

"Cậu có im đi không?"

"Thôi được rồi… Xin lỗi."

"Lờ cậu ấy đi, vậy uhm- ông có thể ban điều ước cho chúng phải không?"

'_Yes' (Phải)_

"Vậy chúng tôi phải trả nợ ông bằng cái gì?"

'_S-O-U-L-S' (Linh hồn)_

"Trời ơi, tớ biết mà." Kurt nói mỉa mai nhưng rồi hét lên khi bị Tina đánh vào đầu. "Ha-ha, vui ghê ha Satan. Giờ tụi mình đi ăn tối được chưa?"

"Quý Cô, tớ nói không phải là tớ mà." Santana hét lên.

"Phải rồi. Không phải cậu, vậy để tớ hỏi một cái đi." Kurt thách.

"Thử đi." Santana bảo.

Kurt mím môi suy nghĩ một điều mà cậu chắc rằng bạn cậu không biết. "Được rồi, tên thật của mẹ tôi là gì?"

Cái mũi tên đi qua đi lại mấy lần rồi bắt đầu đánh vần.

'_E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H'_

"Elizabeth…" Santana đọc thận trọng.

'_H-U-M-M-E-L-'_

"…Hummel…" Santana đọc tiếp, chậm rãi.

"Há! Elizabeth Hummel à? Có cố gắng đấy." Kurt đảo mắt, lắc đầu nhè nhẹ. "Ai mà không biết cái này!"

"Im đi, hắn chưa xong mà."

"Vậy bây giờ con ma đó là đàn ông hả?" Kurt cười rộ lên. "Nếu nó không kì thị đồng tính thì nó có thể là bạn nhảy của tớ ở buổi dạ hội đấy."

'_N-E-E'_

'_B-E-A-U-M-O-N-T'_

"…neé Beaumont" Santana thì thầm, "Elizabeth Hummel neé Beaumont, phải không?"

Cậu trai mảnh khảnh ngay lập tức ngừng cười, họ nhìn mũi tên rồi quay sang nhìn nhau trước khi Santana phá vỡ sự im lặng.

"Hắn nói đúng rồi phải không?"

Kurt giật mình và gật đầu chầm chậm, đôi mắt Santana căng tròn rồi quay đầu từ từ nhìn xuống tấm bảng Cầu Cơ.

"Cái quái quỉ này là thật sao?." Kurt lầm bầm.

Đám bạn nhìn nhau sợ hãi đến mức run bần bật, và bây giờ họ mới nhận ra là tất cả chuyện này là một sai lầm và đáng lẽ họ đã không nên chơi nó ngay từ đầu, "Vậy, uhm- vậy cái giá chúng tôi phải trả là gì? Linh hồn của chúng tôi đúng không?" Santana hỏi lại lần nữa cho chắc.

'_Yes' (Đúng)_

Nhưng rồi chiếc mũi tên lai di chuyển lần nữa.

'_No' (Không)_

"Vậy là sao? Ông muốn thứ nào khác nữa hả?"

'_Yes' (Đúng)_

"Linh hồn và gì nữa? Máu hả?"

'_No' (Không)_

"Vậy cái gì nữa?"

'_E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H-S-S-O-N' (Con trai của Elizabeth)_

"Con trai của Elizabeth? Cái quỷ gì-?" Lucy thì thầm, mắt mở to sợ hãi, rồi đột nhiên cô thấy chiếc mũi tên lại di chuyển.

'_K-U-R-T'_

"…Kurt- khoan, nó chưa xong kìa."

Và chiếc mũi tên cứ tiếp tục di chuyển. Nó đi từ chữ Y tới O rồi lại nhanh chóng tới U rồi W, cho đến khi nó đánh vần hết toàn bộ câu.

'…_you will be mine.' (Em sẽ là của ta)_

Ngay lúc này, thật sự cậu trai mảnh khảnh không biết nên cười hay nên khóc nữa.

"Sao cái thứ đó biết tên tớ?" Kurt nói chậm rãi, dần dần nhận ra rằng từ lúc bắt đầu chơi trò này tới giờ chưa có ai gọi tên cậu ra cả.

Kurt lắc đầu trong điên cuồng và nhanh chóng rút tay ra khỏi cái bảng. "Cái gì vậy?" Họ đều quay sang hỏi khi thấy gương mặt sợ sệt của cậu.

"Tớ không lấy tay ra khỏi cái bảng chết tiệt này được." Kurt la lớn, sợ hãi tột độ.

"Đừng có đùa chứ." Giọng Rachel run run.

"Tớ giống đang đùa lắm hả Berry?" Kurt táp và cố gắng rút tay ra lần nữa. "Mẹ nó, bỏ tay tao ra," Cậu thét lên, dùng hết sức bình sinh rút ra nhưng cái bảng còn không chịu động đậy, dù chỉ là một chút.

"Chó thật, tớ cũng vậy." Santana la lên. Mọi người ngay lập tức cố kéo ngón tay trỏ lại, nhưng dường như có một thế lực bí hiểm nào đó đè tay họ xuống, giữ yên họ ở đó.

"Ôi Chúa ơi, Chúa ơi…" Lucy lặp đi lặp lại trong vô thức, mắt rưng rưng.

Tất cả mọi người giờ đây la hét, nước mắt chảy không ngừng. Một làn gió lạnh bất chợt ùa vào phòng. Nó cuốn quanh từng người và họ lập tức bị ném ra xa khỏi cái bàn uống cà phê. Tấm bảng Cầu Cơ từ trên bàn bị văng xuống đất và rơi vào lòng cậu trai xinh đẹp chỉ trong một khắc. Những người khác nhảy lên, hoảng hốt và tìm mọi cách trốn ra khỏi phòng, trong khi Kurt chỉ có thể ngồi thét lên trong tuyệt vọng.

"Má ơi, chạy đi!" Santana là người đầu tiên đứng lên và chạy ra phía cửa.

Rachel, Tina và Lucy cũng vội vàng chạy ra cửa mà không dám ngoái lại, chỉ trừ cho Kurt vẫn đứng yên bất động, nhìn chăm chăm vào góc tường, "Cậu có sao không Quý Cô? Chuyện gì vậy? Kurt cậu làm tớ sợ đó, đi thôi nào!" Santana nói, nắm tay Kurt lôi đi thật nhanh ra khỏi cửa.

Cậu trai mảnh khảnh nhắm chặt mắt lại và lắc đầu yếu ớt, cậu chắc chắn rằng cậu đã thấy một bóng người cao ráo mờ ả dựa vào tường. Nhưng rồi chớp mắt một cái và nó đã biến mất hoàn toàn. Cậu rụt rè quay sang cô bạn sợ hãi và đi tới cánh cửa nơi mấy người bạn còn lại của cậu vừa mới chạy ra, và rồi cậu nghe một giọng nói thật dịu dàng, nhẹ nhàng, tới nỗi mà cậu gần như không nghe được, bất chợt thì thầm vào tai cậu một từ.

'…_em là của ta…'_

Lời của tác giả: Truyện đã được chỉnh sửa bời Sesshykiss13, CẢM ƠN CƯNG NHIỀU!

Vậy mấy bạn có thích truyện này không? Thật ra lúc đầu mình chỉ định viết một hai chap thôi, nhưng ai dè lại lỡ tay viết nhiều hơn dự định, và mình cũng không biết có nên đặt cái này vào khoản BDSM không nữa? Mấy bạn nghĩ thế nào?

Mong mấy bạn thích và ủng hộ cho truyện… cảm ơn nhiều vì đã đọc… bạn nào review nữa thì càng tốt… yêu mấy bạn nhiều nhiều… xoxo


End file.
